nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Solo
|hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.73 meters |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Ice blue |skin=Light |cyber= |hidec= |era=*New Republic era *New Jedi Order era |affiliation=*New Jedi Order *New Republic |masters=*Luke Skywalker *Ikrit *Mara Jade Skywalker |apprentices=}} '''Anakin Solo' was a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order and the third child of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo. He had two elder siblings: his sister, Jaina, and his brother, Jacen. Named for his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, as a child Anakin often feared succumbing to the allure of the dark side and becoming a Sith himself. At the age of eleven, he attended the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where he became fast friends with Tahiri Veila. Together, they enjoyed numerous adventures, which included freeing the imprisoned souls of Massassi children. Anakin was one of the pivotal figures in the Yuuzhan Vong War, participating in several of the major battles and developing effective tactics against the Yuuzhan Vong. As a result of his mission to rescue Tahiri and to help Vua Rapuung compel Mezhan Kwaad to speak the truth, the ''Jeedai'' heresy—a heretical movement that ultimately helped bring the end of the war—quickly spread among the Shamed Ones. Later, Anakin led the Myrkr strike team to end the scourge of the Jedi-killing voxyn, where he gave his life to end the threat. Biography Early life (10.5 ABY–22 ABY) His birth was prophesied as early as 1,000 BBY by a Jedi Master.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Anakin was named for his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Originally, Anakin was to be named Han Solo Jr., but Leia decided to name the boy after his grandfather.Dark Empire II She wanted to redeem her father's name, but she also thought she could overcome her fear of Darth Vader by seeing what her father could have been through her son.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Abduction attempts attempts to enter Anakin's body.]] Anakin was born during a time of great instability. The New Republic was faced with the resurgent Imperial factions under the reborn Emperor Palpatine. On one occasion, the Emperor touched Anakin while he was still in the womb. On another, the Emperor attempted to take over the body of the unborn child, in an effort to sustain his dark spirit in a more powerful form. Fortunately for Anakin, the Emperor was finally destroyed, shot by Han Solo, before he could complete his evil plan.Empire's End Anakin spent the first few years of his life sequestered on safeworlds and away from the rest of his family, where he was tended to by nanny droids and his mother's best friend, Winter. An Imperial strike team led by Ambassador Furgan invaded Anoth in 11 ABY trying to kidnap Anakin. Fortunately for him, Winter kept him safe by triggering the base's defenses and fighting the Imperials off on her own.Champions of the Force Childhood years When he was older, Anakin went back to Coruscant to live with his parents and siblings. Because they had lived away from Han and Leia for quite a while, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina had viewed Winter as their mother and Leia as a stranger. Therefore, they were quite apprehensive during their reunion. Because Han was gone at the time, Leia found herself trying to keep a precarious balance between her motherly and political duties. To keep from overworking herself, Leia would enlist C-3PO's help. The protocol droid had uploaded information regarding child-rearing into his memory banks and would meet the challenge with an initial enthusiasm but mixed results. Chewbacca would also aid in raising the twins and Anakin after he had returned from Kessel with Han. During the Empire Reborn movement of 14 ABY, Anakin was kidnapped by Lord Hethrir, the Imperial Procurator of Justice, and used along with his siblings in a fiendish plot to take advantage of their Force powers. During his captivity, he developed a relationship with Tigris, the son of Hethrir and his mate Rillao, who was little more than a lowly servant. Lord Hethrir attempted to sacrifice the Force-strong Anakin to a mysterious creature named Waru in exchange for Waru's help. However, Anakin's parents, along with Luke Skywalker, succeeded in rescuing the children, and Hethrir was destroyed by Waru.The Crystal Star When Anakin was a child he had recurring dreams of his grandfather Darth Vader. Worried, Leia sent Han to talk to him as he wouldn't confide in his mother. Anakin then asked his father what happened to Luke's hand. In order to get rid of his nightmares of Darth Vader and explain the story of Luke's mechanical hand Han told Anakin about their adventures during the Galactic Civil War, however instead of putting Luke in the story he used Luke's hand. When Han finished the story Anakin claimed that he was going to be Luke's hand one day and then later went to sleep pitting his hands against his feet.The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand The First Corellian Insurrection In 18 ABY, Anakin accompanied his family on a vacation to the Corellia system. After their arrival, Leia hired a Drall named Ebrihim to tutor the children and act as a guide for the whole family. On their first outing, the family was to visit Corellia's first major archaeological site. Anakin and his siblings became separated from the rest of the party and accidentally stumbled upon what would later be identified as Corellia's planetary repulsor, one of which was located on each of the Five Brothers. After the discovery they told their parents, Chewbacca, and Ebrihim what they had found in the tunnel.Ambush at Corellia After several days, during which they toured Corellia's main continent, he and his family relocated their lodgings to Corona House. During the first night of the trade summit, and while their parents were away, the three children overheard a conversation between their parents, Master Trader Mara Jade and Governor-General Micamberlecto and learned of a plot which involved the destruction of entire star systems. Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina would end up confined to Corona House with Chewbacca, Ebrihim, and Q9-X2 while their parents left to advise Micamberlecto on how best to deal with the growing crisis. Anakin and his siblings watched from their apartment as enclaves within Coronet City burned to the ground and bodies piled up in the streets in the first stages of what would come to be known as the First Corellian Insurrection. Soon Corona House itself came under fire and the children and their companions fled to the Millennium Falcon. With the Falcon's hyperdrive damaged by a PPB's lucky shot, the decision was made to visit Ebrihim's Aunt Marcha, the Duchess of Mastigophorous, on Drall. Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina, accepted the hospitality of the Duchess. The following morning, they related their experience at the archaeological dig, the mysterious installation that they had found there, and the conversation and holo that they had seen and heard, to the Duchess.Assault at Selonia Marcha would bring the Solo children to Drall's planetary repulsor after putting all of the pieces together. They eventually made their way inside the repulsor and watched as Anakin experimented with it. After escaping death when Anakin activated the repulsor, Jacen used his bond with Anakin to track him down. Frustrated, Anakin gave up on reactivating the repulsor. Jacen managed to gently coax Anakin from his hiding place and they returned to the repulsor's main chamber. Anakin would later be reunited with his father's cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, who came as soon as he learned that Drall's planetary repulsor had been activated. The reunion was not a happy one however, since Thrackan planned to use the repulsor for his own ends and imprisoned Anakin, Jaina, Jacen, Chewbacca, Ebrihim, and Marcha. Thrackan would use the children in a gamble to blackmail their mother into getting the New Republic to recognize Corellian independence. The children escaped from their prison with the aid of Q9-X2 and Anakin, by showing them how to walk "in between" the force field. They then made their way to their father's freighter, managing to evade Thrackan's ship due to Jacen's piloting and gunnery skills. Aboard the Bakuran vessel Intruder, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were reunited with their parents. However, the reunion was cut short since Han and Leia had volunteered to help the Bakuran fleet in its confrontation with the forces of the Sacorrian Triad at Centerpoint Station. After the reunion Anakin went back to the planetary repulsor on Drall to see if he could find a way to use it to stop the ancient space station from continuing its destruction of whole solar systems.Showdown at Centerpoint Soon after Anakin and his siblings returned to the planetary repulsor to deactivate it. Anakin was a critical part of the plan to stop Centerpoint Station because the repulsor's systems would respond only to him. On one occasion, as the lives of the people of Bovo Yagen hung in the balance, Anakin became cranky and walked away from the terminal at which he was working. The responsibility would once again fall to Jacen to coax him into getting back to the task at hand. Jacen would watch as Anakin saved the lives of countless millions. After the discovery of a partial copy of the Caamas Document in 19 ABY, and because of the scandal that would inevitably follow, Anakin and his siblings were sent to Kashyyyk with Chewbacca and a group of Noghri for their protection. After the crisis had passed, the three siblings attended the signing of the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty with their parents aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera. They also attended the Skywalker-Jade wedding.Star Wars: Union Jedi training (22 ABY–25 ABY) Search for the Golden Globe that held thousands of trapped souls.]] At the age of eleven, Anakin joined his uncle Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum a few months after his older siblings joined. There, he met and befriended an orphan named Tahiri Veila, as well as R2-D2, Tionne Solusar, and Uldir Lochett. On one adventure with Tahiri, they came across the crumbling Palace of the Woolamander and discovered the Golden Globe and the ancient Jedi Master Ikrit. Ikrit also informed the pair that the Golden Globe contained countless trapped Massassi souls and that they could only be freed by Force-sensitive children. Following that, Anakin and Tahiri accompanied the Melodie Lyric to her homeworld of Yavin 8 where she was to undergo an important form-changing ritual known as the Changing Ceremony. Shortly after the trio's arrival, they fell under attack by several native predators including an avril, a reel, several raiths and a purella; however, Anakin fought and killed them all. During the journey, Anakin and Tahiri also discovered ancient carvings deep within a cave on the moon which matched those found at the Palace of the Woolamander. From these carvings, the duo learned that Golden Globe contained the souls of the children of the Massassi that had been imprisoned by the Dark Lord Exar Kun in 3,997 BBY. They also learned that it was held together by Sith magic that could only be broken by Force-sensitive children, exactly as Ikrit had told them.Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' Before they could do so, the leader of the Tusken clan that had raised Tahiri demanded that she return to Tatooine. Anakin accompanied his friend to Tatooine where she rejoined her people and discovered the truth behind her past. The two young Jedi also had to use their Force abilities as never before to surviving the harshest deserts of the Dune Sea, evading a sarlacc, befriending a Jawa clan, and defeating a Krayt dragon. Following this ordeal, they returned to Yavin 4 and freed the trapped souls within the Golden Globe.Junior Jedi Knights: Promises , and Ikrit encounter a knobby white spider on Dagobah.]] Despite this, Anakin remained troubled by visions of himself as a Dark Jedi, and by his heritage as the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, who had become the infamous Darth Vader. To ensure he had no potential for evil, the young Jedi asked if he could go to the very same Dark Side Cave on Dagobah that Luke Skywalker had gone to years earlier, and face himself.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Before arrangements for the trip could be made, a youth named Uldir Lochett was found stowed away on one of the supply ships to the Praxeum Lightning Rod. In spite of his optimism, he lacked obvious Force sensitivity—in his own later, rueful opinion, all he had were good hunches, a whisper-like ability to sense when the Force was being used, and a habit of causing trouble. Later, Anakin, along with Tahiri and Ikrit, traveled to Dagobah. There, they discovered that Uldir had stowed again on their transport and encountered swamp creatures before finally reaching the cave where Luke Skywalker had faced his own Dark Side years earlier. There, Anakin faced the manifestations of his own doubts and emerged victorious in the end. Mission to Bast Castle Later that year, the Jedi historian Tionne Solusar discovered that Darth Vader had saved Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber after their duel on the First Death Star in 0 BBY and kept the captured artifact at Bast Castle on Vjun. Since an information broker had sold this information to them, she feared that others may have gotten to it first and quickly informed Master Luke Skywalker the administrator of the Jedi Praxeum. Thinking it was just a simple trip and time for training, Tionne allowed Uldir, Anakin, Tahiri Veila and Ikrit to accompany her to Vjun on her personal transport Lore Seeker.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress Having arrived on Vjun, they discovered another vessel and feared another group had reached it first. Having survived Bast Castle's automated defense systems and booby traps, they discovered the lightsaber in display in a protected alcove. Unfortunately, a group of mercenaries and pirates under a cloaked man named Orloc arrived. Orloc claimed to be a mage who possessed great powers and that his henchmen had stolen Kenobi's lightsaber. In response, the Jedi pursued Orloc and his henchmen on a chase through Bast Castle. During a confrontation, Orloc easily defeated Ikrit with a lightsaber since the Kushiban Master was without one. He also deceived Uldir by claiming to train him in all of the Force skills he desired; however, the other Jedi managed to rescue Uldir and escape Bast Castle, along with Kenobi's lightsaber and Asli Krimsan's holocron. Despite having escaped Orloc, Uldir was obsessed with what Orloc told him and still believed that the Mage would be able to awaken the Force powers within him, which nobody at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 had been able to do as of yet. Uldir then stole Ikrit's ship, Sunrider, and the two Jedi artifacts.Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade .]] At an abandoned space station called Exis Station, Uldir eventually found Orloc, who then took the youth as his student. The Mage had already set up his base on the moon and planned to create his own Jedi Order. In reality, Orloc had no Force powers but had actually used high-tech gimmicks to deceive others with demonstrations of so called "Force power," though Uldir was unaware of this. Anakin, Tahiri, Tionne and Ikrit set out to find Uldir on their transport Lore Seeker and eventually found Exis Station. Having arrived, they tried to tell Uldir that Orloc was a fraud and that he had been deceived. The Mage attacked the four Jedi with his high-tech tricks, but the Jedi fought back with the Force. During the duel, Tionne was wounded and Ikrit—who had sworn not to wield a lightsaber until he had found worthy students—made his decision to join Anakin and Tahiri in their fight. Uldir then saw that Orloc was little more than a charlatan who used technology to deceive others with demonstrations of power. Together, the Jedi defeated Orloc, removing a threat to the growing New Jedi Order, and returned to the Jedi Praxeum. Graduation After Anakin graduated from his Junior Jedi Class, he returned to Coruscant for a while where he studied under the careful tutelage of C-3PO. In addition, he no longer had to divide his time between training at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 and attending school at Coruscant,The New Essential Guide to Characters and concentrated on finishing school. Encountering Zekk While on Coruscant, he assisted Jacen and Jaina in locating Zekk. Jacen and Tenel Ka eventually found Zekk giving a speech to a group of strangely subdued Lost Ones inside their compound in the lower levels of Coruscant. Tamith Kai appeared with her fellow "recruiters" Garowyn and Vilas. The Jedi trainees had very little time to digest the news of Zekk discovering his Force-sensitivity and deciding to train to become a Dark Jedi at the Shadow Academy, before they were stunned and left behind.Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones Thanks to the comlink, Jacen and Tenel Ka were found by C-3PO, Anakin, and Leia. They returned to the upper levels and contacted Jaina and Chewbacca repair the Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite that Peckhum had been assigned to. Fortunately, Jacen and Jaina with the help of Luke and Zekk were able to destroy Brakiss and stop the Second Imperium. Return to Yavin Anakin returned to the Jedi Praxeum in 23 ABY to aid in the reconstruction after it was attacked by the Shadow Academy. During that time, he went through several adventures with his siblings and their friends, including accompanying his father to Ord MantellYoung Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell and taking down the Black Sun. As a strategist, it was Anakin who often came up with the plans and ideas, due to his uncanny ability to solve complex puzzles and problems.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef In 24 ABY, Anakin was promoted to an apprentice Jedi Knight along with several other trainees including his older siblings, during a ceremony at the Jedi Praxeum. He and Jacen would later become Luke's apprentices; the two brothers clashed on their views of the Force. Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY–29 ABY) His greatest test would come during the devastating Yuuzhan Vong War in 25 ABY.Vector Prime The extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy with the intent of conquering it for themselves. Unlike many other sentient species, these fearsome invaders were not touched by the Force. This confounded the Jedi who first encountered the Yuuzhan Vong because virtually all life forms had a Force energy signature in one way or another.Dark Tide II: Ruin" During this dark time, Anakin traveled to Sernpidal with his father and Chewbacca to pick up a shipment for Lando Calrissian. They discovered the moon was on collision course with the planet, endangering countless lives. This event, unbeknownst to them, was a Yuuzhan Vong tactic, Yo'gand's Core. While trying to evacuate locals, Anakin was knocked down by strong winds into the distance, causing Chewie to run after him. Chewie was able to bring Anakin to the safety of the ''Falcon, but another blast of wind knocked him out of reach. Anakin piloted the Falcon, while his father stood on the entrance ramp hoping to lift Chewie up, but they were forced to flee from Sernpidal when Anakin realized it was too late to save Chewie. The Wookiee stood in the moon's trajectory, howling defiantly, and was crushed to death. This incident hurt relations between Anakin and his father, who blamed him. It would be months before father and son reconciled.The New Essential Guide to Characters Anakin began developing Jedi tactics against the Yuuzhan Vong. At Dubrillion, he rediscovered a lost Force skill, Battle meditation, and initiated a technique known as Force Meld between his siblings. This technique was used to coordinate Jedi in battle, namely in spaceflight throughout the war. He also designed the prototype for the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter Droids (YVH) manufactured by Lando Calrissian,Edge of Victory I: Conquest as well as a computer program that kept track of usage of data in the library to facilitate missions for the Jedi. and sister.]] Following that, Anakin accompanied Mara Jade Skywalker to Dantooine where Mara hoped to halt the progress of the Coomb spore disease that was killing her on the planet's unspoiled grasslands. They were soon joined by refugees from Dubrillion, evacuated by Lando Calrissian. Worse, the Yuuzhan Vong followed them and a great massacre began. During the battle, the Yuuzhan Vong unleashed legions of reptoid Chazrach slave soldiers and beetle-like Thrall herders from their galaxy. Anakin and his older brother Jacen would discover that these Chazrach were entirely mindless and were merely the Yuuzhan Vong's equivalent to battle droids. They slaughtered dozens of Chazrach and Luke Skywalker also destroyed a thrall herder, causing much of the enemy force to scatter and allowing the refugees to escape Dantooine. Later, Anakin was among a task force of Jedi present at the Battle of Ithor. He was teamed up with Daeshara'cor, a Twi'lek Jedi whom Anakin had brought back to the light side after minor skirmishes on Garos IV. Wielding both his own violet lightsaber and her crimson lightsaber, he defended her from further injury after seeing her poisoned by an amphistaff, the primary weapon of the Yuuzhan Vong. Although he had managed to get Daeshara'cor back to the medical bay with the help from his aunt and uncle, she died—reassuring Anakin that she wouldn't have changed anything. Despite her words, Anakin blamed himself for not being able to save her and live up to Chewbacca's sacrifice. Despite the growing Anti-Jediism during the war, Anakin's heroic acts led many New Republic citizens to regard him as a galactic hero and the freshest face of the New Jedi Order—much like his grandfather was during the Clone Wars. There were many whispers that Anakin would one day take his uncle's place as the most powerful Jedi. During the Battle of Fondor, Anakin could have wiped out the assembled Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Fondor through the use of Centerpoint Station had it not been for his older brother Jacen. Jacen dissuaded his brother from using the station as a weapon, on the basis that it was against the Jedi beliefs. Unfortunately, an old enemy in the form of their cousin, the infamous Thrackan Sal-Solo fired the weapon, destroying the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Though the casualties among the Yuuzhan Vong were great, much of the Hapan fleet was destroyed in the wake of the blast.Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse This incident furthered the rift between the two brothers, Anakin knowing he could have destroyed the Yuuzhan Vong fleet without the collateral damage if he had taken the shot, instead of listening to Jacen. Later, Anakin played an important role during the defense of Duro when he defended the orbital city of Orr-Om by shooting down a serpentine Ychna which was attacking it.Balance Point Hero to the enemy , with Vua Rapuung in the foreground.]] Later on, the Peace Brigade—an allied government of the Yuuzhan Vong—attacked the Jedi Praxeum itself. Anakin went there to help rescue the trapped trainees. Unfortunately, his beloved Master Ikrit was killed in the battle and his childhood friend, Tahiri, was captured. Luckily, he received help in the forms of Qorl (a former TIE pilot who had befriended his older siblings) and Vua Rapuung (a Shamed outcast Yuuzhan Vong). Vua Rapuung helped Anakin rescue Tahiri from the Yuuzhan Vong encampment. Anakin's lightsaber was damaged in the process, forcing him to rebuild it with a Yuuzhan Vong lambent. He attuned his lightsaber to himself and discovered a way to sense the Vong through the Force, channeled through the lambent. Anakin was the first Jedi since Vergere to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, and thus called it "Vongsense," a name which Jacen later adopted. The Yuuzhan Vong had performed numerous experiments on Tahiri during her captivity, but Anakin helped her recover from the ordeal and the two fell in love. Meanwhile, rumors of their exploits on Yavin 4 ran rampant through the labor class Workers and the outcast Shamed Ones of the Yuuzhan Vong, who soon began to see the Jedi as their salvation, as Anakin's exploits had helped remove Vua's shamed status. Following that ordeal, Anakin, Tahiri, and Corran Horn traveled to Eriadu where they learned from a dying Rodian Jedi named Kelbis Nu that Yag'Dhul—the homeworld of the mathematical Givin—would be the next target of the Yuuzhan Vong because it was located right where the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route met.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Unfortunately for them, they were arrested by the Eriaduan judicials under a Human male named Lieutenant Themion. After reclaiming their lightsabers, escaping involved fighting through judicials outside the prison and hijacking a police speeder, though the two Jedi eventually reached the spaceport and escaped off-world with Corran Horn on their transport Lucre. During the journey to Yag'Dhul, the three Jedi swapped the Lucre for a stolen Yuuzhan Vong Yorik Stronha (spy ship-analogue) which was christened Stalking Moon. Having arrived, they managed to warn the Givin of the impeding invasion of their planet. Because of the threat, the Givin decompressed the space station to kill the Yuuzhan Vong, which forced Tahiri and Anakin into a storage locker. Feeling the end was near, Anakin admitted his love for her and the two shared a kiss. They were later rescued by Corran while the combined Givin/New Republic fleet drove back the extragalactic invaders. Myrkr .]] In 27 ABY, he led a Jedi strike team to destroy a cloning facility for Jedi hunting-Voxyn on the Koros-strohna Baanu Rass which orbited Myrkr. The mission was a pyrrhic victory for the Jedi since despite destroying the facility, many members of the strike team were killed including Anakin himself, who died after achieving complete oneness with the Force, one of the few Jedi to do so. The intense Force energy that he drew upon overwhelmed a damaged body; having been mortally wounded going to his sister's aid, as Anakin died a beacon of light surrounded by the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen went on to kill the voxyn queen, but was captured.Star by Star Anakin's death forced Jacen into a prominent role, pushed his sister Jaina to the edge of the dark side, and launched Tahiri into the throes of despair. His sister rashly attacked a Yuuzhan Vong mortuary and recovered his body. She flew his body to Hapes, where family and friends gathered for a funeral. Funeral The funeral for Anakin was in Hapes, where the survivors from Myrkr (excluding Jacen) gathered, and friends and family. Everyone recognized Anakin as a hero, including small speeches by Tahiri, Han, Kyp Durron and young Tarc. After a memorial ceremony, Anakin was cremated by Luke Skywalker.The New Essential Chronology Legacy . ]] Jacen Solo may have encountered Anakin's Force ghost on Yuuzhan'tar, where the apparition encouraged him to embrace Vergere's view of the Force. However, it is just as likely that the spirit was either a hallucination or a deliberate trick on Vergere's part,Traitor and even more so later, when Lumiya used Vergere to lure Jacen to the dark side. Anakin's lightsaber Anakin's lightsaber proved to play a significant role in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong. The Vong acquired the weapon, and Nom Anor gave it to Jacen in exchange for him converting to their religion. Jacen deceived them, and lied about his conversion. Ganner Rhysode came to rescue Jacen, and much as Anakin himself had, became one with the Force and with this tremendous power, used the lightsaber to kill hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong while Jacen sabotaged Yuuzhan'tar's World Brain. Finally, the lightsaber was used by Supreme Overlord Shimrra for his duel against Luke during the Second Battle of Coruscant. Luke pulled Anakin's lightsaber to him with the Force, then decapitated the Dread Lord with the two lightsabers.The Unifying Force .]] With Shimrra dead, the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered and left for the Unknown Regions with Zonama Sekot. As the newly liberated galaxy celebrated peace, Han Solo placed Anakin's lightsaber in front of a carving of Chewbacca on Kashyyyk, saying farewell to both of them. Anakin Sal-Solo Some time before 40 ABY, a droid with the personality and biometric data of Anakin was built by Thrackan Sal-Solo to operate Centerpoint Station. The droid was built incorporating Anakin's biometric data and thought patterns, which made him believe he was a resurrected Anakin until Ben Skywalker convinced it otherwise. He used magnetics to duplicate the Force, and also jokingly referred to himself as Anakin Sal-Solo, having the mind of Anakin and being built by Thrackan. After realizing the truth, the droid sacrificed itself to stop Thrackan's plans by wiping his memory circuits and scrambling the station's routines.Betrayal'' Second Galactic Civil War Later during the Second Galactic Civil War, Jacen Solo and the Galactic Alliance Guard utilized a Star Destroyer named after the late Anakin, much to the displeasure of the rest of the Solos and Skywalkers. Jacen, in command of the Anakin Solo, ordered it to fire on the Millennium Falcon.Tempest Later, after Jacen had a conversation with Wedge Antilles, he realized that Anakin's death and the Myrkr mission disaster were some of the main contributors that drove him to pursue learning both the dark side and the Sith ways in order to prevent another crisis.Exile Anakin's memory would also later be used by his brother, Jacen, after he joined the Sith and became Darth Caedus as a tool to manipulate Tahiri Veila. Jacen would flow walk with Tahiri back to moments in their lives where they had been close so she could relive the moment where she had denied him a last kiss. Her indebtedness to Caedus and his powers caused her to spy on the Jedi and Han and Leia Solo for him.Inferno Later Darth Caedus remarked he couldn't believe that he had named his ship after Anakin and that he had once admired him, remarking how he "despised the brat". Anakin's brother's manipulations worked however, as Anakin's love, Tahiri became Jacen's Sith apprentice, and worked openly against the order Anakin had given his life serving.Revelation Personality and traits Like his namesake, Anakin was prodigiously talented in the Force, a gifted pilot, and a skilled mechanic.The New Essential Guide to CharactersDatabank He was regarded as a genius in his childhood; Jaina once kidded Jacen by commenting, "I knew I had one brother who was a genius."Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef From a young age, Anakin's primary interest was in intellectual activities, especially solving mind-bending puzzles, a proclivity which later aided him in many adventures. He excelled in areas of mathematics and engineering, possessing the ability to make anything mechanical work regardless of whether he understood the device's purpose or its components. For the pragmatic Anakin, using the Force was "like breathing for him." Consequently, he came to view the Force as a mere tool, a weapon to wield with responsibility. Through Mara's instruction, he began to see it as more than a tool, realizing what a crutch it had become. During his rescue mission on Yavin 4, he concluded that the Force was a manifestation of something greater: an overarching, fundamental truth. Anakin was likened to his father in many ways (though Anakin was far more quiet and reserved): their reckless confidence, their fearlessness and courage, their wry wit and sardonic humor, and their use of the Force had Han possessed the ability to. Though Anakin was introspective, he was also headstrong;Dark Nest I: The Joiner King fortunately, his instincts and intuitions turned out to be correct most of the time. The Yuuzhan Vong War and the death of Chewbacca caused Anakin to take his responsibilities as seriously as he took everything else in life.Balance Point An adherent to the Living Force, he had a tendency to live for the moment and to be ruled by a stubborn yet compassionate unwillingness to sacrifice others. His belief in his inability to save others made him prone to second-guessing himself and questioning his actions, although once he had made up his mind, he rarely changed it. Anakin's desire to live up to Chewbacca's sacrifice, coupled with his earnestness to save the galaxy—alone, if necessary, motivated him to place himself—sometimes rashly—in the forefront of action. His charismatic leadership laid in, among other qualities, his intelligence and resourcefulness. Respected by both militant Jedi vigilantes and those in favor of a more conservative stance, Anakin was expected to take the place of his uncle, whom he had idolized as an adolescent, as the head of the New Jedi Order.Dark Empire II But his life was cut short on Myrkr in an attempt to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends and family, as well as for the mission. Relationships Tahiri Veila Since they met at the Jedi Academy as children, Anakin and Tahiri were best friends whose bond of friendship was strengthened each time after every adventure they went through together. Though he was initially but briefly annoyed with someone who seemed almost entirely different from him, the two complemented each other and reached a level of communication beyond language.Junior Jedi Knights During the Yuuzhan Vong War, they developed feelings for each other—though neither of them openly acted upon it until they shared a kiss on board an airless locker on the Yag'Dhul station. Anakin died before they could even think about planning a future together. Behind the scenes Character arc During the planning stage of The New Jedi Order series, Anakin was to be the main hero who would eventually take up Luke's role as the leader of the Jedi Order. But the proposal was rejected by George Lucas, who felt that Anakin's trajectory followed his namesake's plotline in the prequels too closely; thus, creating confusion. As a result, the roles of Anakin and Jacen were reversed, which included the death later scheduled in Star by Star.Fry Jacen, "The New Jedi Order in 100 Easy Lessons", Star Wars Insider 74, March/April 2004."Lucas is the one who said that the alien invaders could not be dark-side Force-users, that we couldn't kill Luke, that we had to kill Anakin instead of Jacen* (we originally had planned it the other way around)." "His objection to Anakin Solo being the main series protagonist was, I think, possible confusion with Anakin Skywalker in the prequel trilogy of movies…Anakin was our first choice as the saga's hero, not Jacen. When George nixed that idea, we were forced to rethink everything very quickly, as the first book of the series was already being outlined." —Shelly Shapiro and James Luceno from the "Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview" *Later, Shelly Shapiro clarified in the VIP thread in the official site that "Actually I don't really know what happened, I thought Lucas was involved but I'm not sure, what I said was just speculation based on what I thought I knew." Sue Rostini also stated that George Lucas did not order Anakin to be killed off. "No, George did not tell us to kill Anakin. He didn't tell us to kill anybody. He approved the deaths of characters, in theory, then told us who we COULDN'T kill (i.e., Luke). The creative group decided the main story plot points (i.e., the deaths) and the author(s) created the action and situations." Troy Denning, who wrote Anakin Solo's death in Star by Star, recalled in 2009 that it had taken him around seven drafts to pen the scene.Troy Denning comments on his writing of fight sequences The extent to which the character arcs of the Solo brothers were reversed is unknown. Michael A. Stackpole stated that he thought the decision to kill off Anakin was "a waste of character"Erik. Interview with Michael Stackpole (Part 2). theForce.Net (2005-07-27). "There was some original design ideas that we had and certain timing issues; certain events that we thought should happen later or earlier in the series that didn't. You know, one of things that was decided above my paygrade and that I never liked was Solo dying. I personally thought that it was a waste of character, and this is part of the reason why I characterized him as much, and did as much with him, as I did in the two books I did in NJO, 'cause I was hoping, hoping, hoping that maybe somebody would decide that he'd get a reprieve. Alas..." —Michael Stackpole and that his characterization of Anakin when writing the ''Dark Tide'' duology was partly due to the fact that he was "hoping, hoping, hoping that maybe somebody would decide that Anakin'd get a reprieve." In addition, the Knightfall Trilogy, starring Danni Quee, was cancelled (even after the first book, Jedi Storm, was finished) in favor of its replacement, the ''Edge of Victory'' duology, in which Anakin features prominently. Prophecies There are several prophecies about Anakin that never took place because of his death. In Dark Empire II, Luke had a vision of Anakin and his siblings leading the Jedi Order. Master Ikrit, too, told Anakin that there would be something great born in him and Tahiri. It remains a question whether the latter prophecy will be fulfilled in future storylines, or if the fluid nature of prophecy has shifted since these predictions. Appearances *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Other'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' }} Sources *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references }} See also *House of Solo *Anakin Sal-Solo External links * * Category:Coruscanti Category:Engineers Category:House of Solo Category:Humans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Skywalker family de:Anakin Solo es:Anakin Solo fr:Anakin Solo it:Anakin Solo hu:Anakin Solo pl:Anakin Solo pt:Anakin Solo ru:Энакин Соло fi:Anakin Solo Category:Coruscanti Category:Engineers Category:House of Solo Category:Humans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Skywalker family